Más que un beso
by Maye Malfter
Summary: "Desde el primer acorde de Yuri on Ice, Victor fue incapaz de apartar la mirada del muchacho, y para cuando terminó su magistral ejecución, robarle un beso era apenas la punta del iceberg de todas las cosas que Victor quería hacer con él." [Historia paralela a "Un beso y nada más"]


**Rated:** Mature

 **Género:** Romance, Drama

 **Palabras:** 1400 aprox.

 **Advertencias:** SLASH (relación hombre/hombre). Si no es lo tuyo, por favor, no leas ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice son propiedad de Mitsurō Kubo, Sayo Yamamoto y MAPPA. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría, tomo responsabilidad por ella y no gano más que paz mental por publicarla.

* * *

.

 **Más que un beso**

Maye Malfter

.

* * *

Victor no podía dormir, lo cual era toda una novedad porque Victor Nikiforov _siempre_ podía dormir. Sin embargo, esa noche definitivamente no era cualquier noche.

Esa noche, Victor no podía dejar de pensar en su pupilo Yuuri Katsuki. Y no en la forma en la que cualquier entrenador piensa en su patinador, planeando maneras de resaltar sus virtudes con la coreografía de turno o de mejorar su técnica al saltar.

Si Victor pensaba en Yuuri esa noche, era de la forma en la que un adolescente hormonal piensa en el objeto de sus deseos; como un trovador enamorado que se desvela recordando con obsesivo detalle cada rincón de los labios de su amante. Esos labios tiernos e inexpertos, inmóviles por la sorpresa, saboreables, explorables, _deliciosos_.

Desde el primer acorde de Yuuri on Ice, Victor fue incapaz de apartar la mirada del muchacho, y para cuando terminó su magistral ejecución, robarle un beso era apenas la punta del iceberg de todas las cosas que Victor quería hacer con él.

Pero estaban en público y un beso tuvo que ser suficiente… Al menos hasta que estuvieran solos en el hotel. Así que Victor se contuvo, le besó de la forma más casta que pudo e intentó por todos los medios comedirse en sus demostraciones de afecto (lo que no resultaba sencillo cuando todo lo que quería hacer era despojar a Yuuri de esas apretadas mallas semi-transparentes).

Victor sabía de sobra (¡por Dios si lo sabía!) lo que sentía por Yuuri y lo que Yuuri le hacía sentir, pero jamás se atrevió a ir más allá por temor a quebrantar el delicado equilibrio que había logrado con el muchacho. Sí, siempre estaba mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo y pidiéndole dormir con él, pero en el fondo Victor sabía que Yuuri no tomaba ninguna de esas acciones como un indicativo de que su mentor guardara esa clase de sentimientos hacia él.

Así que Victor jugaba a lo seguro, ganándose a pulso la confianza de la persona más desconfiada que hubiera conocido en su vida, lo que viniendo de alguien que prácticamente había visto crecer a Yuurio era decir bastante. Siempre haciendo pasar sus demostraciones de afecto como parte de su personalidad desenfadada, cuidándose de que Yuuri no sospechara nada de lo que pasaba en realidad.

Hasta ese beso al final de su programa libre.

—Eh, Victor, después de los resultados, algunos de los chicos saldremos a celebrar. ¿Le interesa a su majestad, el rey del patinaje artístico, salir a beber con la plebe?

Giacometti se le había acercado sin que Victor se diera cuenta, justo cuando Yuuri estaba al teléfono con su familia.

— _No, mamá, no me partí la cabeza al dar contra el hielo. Sí, ya verifiqué tres veces. No, Victor tampoco se hizo daño. ¿Puedes repetirle a Mari que aquí no está Yuurio?_

—Tenía planeado volver al hotel con Yuuri —respondió Victor sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de su pobre elección de palabras tan pronto éstas salieron de sus labios.

Victor intentó disimular su solemne metida de pata utilizando la mejor expresión casual que pudo componer, pero era demasiado tarde. Giacometti era el más mal pensado de toda la liga, y justo se le tenía que salir esa frase con él. Honestamente…

Giacometti le sonrió de manera significativa, alzando las cejas y componiendo un gesto sugerente.

—Así que ese es el secreto, ¿no? —le preguntó, y sin darle tiempo para defenderse, Giacometti volvió a hablar, bajando la voz para asegurarse de que sólo Victor le escuchaba—. Quién hubiera dicho que un poco de sexo salvaje con el mejor del mundo era lo que Yuuri necesitaba para soltarse el cabello.

—¿El caballo de quién?

Yuuri estaba ahora junto a ellos, con el teléfono todavía en la mano pero obviamente desconectado. Giacometti se alejó de Victor como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura, le guiñó un ojo, palmeó a Yuuri en el trasero y se alejó con paso danzarín.

—Victor, ¿a quién se le soltó un caballo? ¿A Giacometti? ¿Qué hace Chris con un caballo? —le preguntó Yuuri en su infinita inocencia, y Victor no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír, bajo la mirada confusa del otro.

Inmediatamente después comenzaron las premiaciones, en las que Yuuri alcanzó la plata, Phichit el oro y Christophe el bronce. Y fue en ese momento, viendo a Yuuri en el podio junto a sus compañeros, que Victor decidió no hacer nada más con respecto al infame beso sobre la pista de hielo.

Era ya bastante malo que todos culparan a Yuuri (muy injustamente, de paso) por su ausencia en el Gran Prix de ese año como para que también comenzaran a decir lo que Giacometti había descrito con tanta vulgaridad: que el renacimiento de Yuuri en el patinaje artístico era un simple efecto colateral de acostarse con su entrenador, el _goldenboy_ de las pistas de hielo, y no una combinación de su dedicación y talento.

Así que Victor se encargó de convencer a Yuuri de acompañar a los patinadores a la cena de celebración y se tomó para sí la tarea de entretener a cada persona presente, para que así a ninguno le diera tiempo (o tuviera el más mínimo interés) de expresar en voz alta lo que seguramente ya todos o casi todos pensaban. ¡Qué pensaran lo que quisieran! ¡Qué más daba! Pero que, por todos los santos, no se lo metieran a Yuuri en su susceptible cabecita.

Con lo que Victor no contó fue con lo mucho que el licor de arroz en su sistema le haría querer olvidarse del qué dirán, para mejor dedicarse a explorar cada centímetro de piel del joven dormido a pocos metros de su habitación. Por supuesto, aquello fue lo que lo terminó de sumergir en una de las peores noches insomnes que hubiera tenido en la vida.

—Que no, que no, ¡que no! —se repetía, cada vez menos convencido de haber tomado la mejor decisión—. Yuuri no es para mí. No todavía. Que no, que no.

—Que sí, que sí —respondió de repente una voz dentro de su cabeza, una muy parecida a la de Yuuri pero mucho más confiada y adulta. La voz de su _eros_ , en caso de que algo tan abstracto pudiese tener voz propia—. Sabes que lo quieres, y estoy tan cerca ahora que puedes tenerlo todo. Siempre has podido.

Victor se giró sobre el colchón, tomó una de las almohadas y se la puso sobre la cabeza, intentando acallar la voz del _eros_ y dormirse de una bendita vez.

—Estoy dentro de tu cabeza, tonto. No me puedes amortiguar —se mofó el _eros_ —. Y no me voy a ir hasta que hagas lo que debiste haber hecho hace _horas_. Todavía estas a tiempo…

—Es muy pronto —replicó Victor en voz alta, sin poder evitar sentirse un idiota por estar hablando con el aire—. Yuuri no está listo.

—Estoy listo, Vic —respondió _eros_ en un tono bajo y sugerente—. Más que listo; estoy esperando desde hace _meses_ a que hagas tu movimiento.

—¿Y qué hay de las habladurías? —preguntó Victor hacia la nada, quitándose la almohada de la cara y con cada vez más ganas de hacer caso a su alucinación—. ¿Qué pasará cuando comiencen a decir que no eres más que el producto de mi _varita mágica_? Cuando te quiten méritos o te ataquen con preguntas incómodas, cuando comiences a perder la confianza que tanto te ha costado construir… ¿Qué pasará entonces?

La voz se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, como si jamás hubiese existido en primer lugar. Victor creyó que había ganado la batalla y que por fin podría dormir y olvidar. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—Cuando eso pase —sentenció el _eros_ , pillándole desprevenido y con los ojos totalmente cerrados—, te tendré a ti para atraparme antes de caer o para levantarme si me caigo. ¿O es que piensas dejarme al terminar el Gran Prix Final?

Victor contuvo la respiración y se llevó las manos a la cara, frotando con fuerza. Inhaló profundamente, exhaló en igual medida y se descubrió el rostro. Abrió los ojos de par en par, le lanzó una mirada desafiante a la oscuridad que le rodeaba y se levantó de la cama en un fluido movimiento, desfilando hacia la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera molestarse en calzar las pantuflas.

Ya habría tiempo de hacer cosas lógicas por la mañana.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

No, no soy tan mala como creí. Tan pronto me fui a dormir ayer, la idea de este oneshot llegó para instalarse en mi cerebro. En otras noticias, mi nueva otp aparentemente padece un poco de esquizofrenia. ¡Todo sea por el bien de la trama!

No dejen de escribirme sus comentarios. Quiero saber qué piensan incluso más de lo que Victor quería cruzar el umbral de esa puerta de hotel.

Ahora sí puedo ir a dormir tranquila... tal vez.

 _Maye~_


End file.
